A Lonely Heart
A Lonely Heart is the sixth episode of Hulk & Supergirl. Plot In a mysterious building, Supergirl battles J'onn, who tells Kara it's time for her to die. Twenty-four hours previously, Kara, James, Alex and Winn are discussing Hulk; Alex suspects he has a reason for violently crippling criminals and Kara still distrusts him, believing he is nuts, referring to her cousin having run-ins with him. Maggie asks Alex if things are okay between them, and Alex assures her everything is fine. At Cadmus, Mon-El is held captive until he breaks out after overpowering a guard. Lillian shows up with J'onn in tow, threatening to kill him if Mon-El leaves; Mon-El agrees to stay. At the DEO, J'onn is thrilled to see M'gann, who brings a Martian brew to help him recover; he begins to hallucinate, but plays it off as if nothing is happening. J'onn later admits to hallucinating and feeling guilty because he isn't alone anymore to Kara. Hulk stops a burglar by wrapping him up with a street pole. Cat Grant is stunned to find out Hulk is wanted for murder; claiming she has a bias for superheroes. Winn attempts to convince Hulk to stop, but Hulk plans to lure the Flash out. Another vigilante, named Barrage, shows up to kill a drug dealer when Hulk confronts him; both vigilantes claim they want to keep National City safe, before Barrage escapes and Hulk is confronted by police. Supergirl flies towards the location when she is interrupted by Cadmus, who manages to convince her to find Mon-El instead. At Cadmus, Kara is confronted by J'onn, only to discover it is actually Hank Henshaw, who survived the accident. Supergirl and Hank battle, and he is revealed as Cyborg Superman, thanks to Cadmus saving his life by replacing his damaged body with technology; he suddenly overpowers her. Elsewhere, Maggie and Hulk have a conversation that quickly heats up into an argument which ends when she seems to accidentally insult Hulk's dead mother. Deeply saddened, Hulk pushes her to the ground and runs away. He then spends the majority of his day on the roof of CatCo, crying. At the DEO, Alex asks Winn about Kara's whereabouts. After he makes a comment about Hulk, Alex catches onto Winn's secret and threatens to tell Kara, but Winn convinces her to let Hulk clear his own name. With Hulk labeled a fugitive, Maggie is after him, but Alex suggests she lay off him, refusing to give Maggie any details. Maggie admits to insulting Hulk's dead mother, which enrages Alex. She tells Maggie to leave Hulk alone, as he’s got enough problems in his life, and insulting his dead mother is making it worse for him. At Cadmus, Supergirl wakes up, hanging from the ceiling, her chains made of Nth metal so she can't escape. She then comes face to face with Lillian, who has taken up the mantle of her son, Lex, and wants to humanize Supergirl by acquiring her heat vision. Lillian shows her a helmet and threatens to harm her friends if she doesn't comply. Supergirl agrees and drains her powers before a blood sample is taken. Kara admits to herself that she is afraid, when Jeremiah shows up to release her; he chooses to stay behind to ensure she gets to safety. Alex runs into Maggie, but doesn't want to talk to her. Realizing that Alex is mad at her for being mean to Hulk, Maggie asks how she can fix things, and Alex tells Maggie to apologize to Hulk. J'onn has another hallucination that a co-worker is a White Martian. Alex convinces him to stand down and J'onn orders her to find the cause of the hallucinations. Alex locates the difference in his blood cells and they discover the truth about M'gann. J'onn confronts her, and M'gann comes clean to him, telling him she couldn't stand seeing the Green Martians dying on Mars. M'gann reveals her true form and J'onn takes out his vengeance on her, but she returns to human form, saying she wants to die as who she wants to be. Winn traces Barrage to an ex-Navy SEAL, Phillip Karnowsky, who is going after criminals released on technicalities. Hulk arrives and defeats him just in time for Alex and Maggie to catch the imposter. Maggie allows Hulk to leave before the police arrive. Alex races back to the DEO, after hearing about Kara, and learns about Jeremiah being alive; she is too late to find him, as Cadmus abandoned their headquarters. J'onn places M'gann in a containment cell instead of killing her. With the transfusion infecting him, M'gann says his blood is transforming him into a White Martian and there's no way to stop it; as J'onn walks away, he watches his hand briefly transform into that of a White Martian. Alex, Hulk, Winn, Kara and Mon-El have dinner at Kara's apartment, when Maggie shows up to tell Hulk that she's sorry for accidentally bringing up his mother, realizing how self-centered she acted to him and wants to be friends. Hulk doesn’t accept, and tells her to leave him alone. Winn believes Hulk is smitten with Kara, noticing a look of sadness on Hulk's face as he looks out a window at the city street. At the Fortress of Solitude, Hank injects himself with Kara's blood to infiltrate the computer to find out about "Broken Heart". Quotes "Hulk, I...I'm sorry for what I said. I was a total bitch, and I was being self-centered, and you didn't deserve that. Now I just...want us to start over and be friends." "No. You hurt me, Maggie. Now all of a sudden you want to be friends? No. Go away...or I'll kill you. Slowly...and painfully." —'Maggie Sawyer & Hulk' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes